I Got You
by vivik
Summary: Jihoon pikir kalau hubungannya dengan Seungcheol tidak sulit. apalagi saat dia adalah kakak kelasnya, tetangganya dan temannya. Tapi opini itu pecah saat Seungcheol lulus setahun lebih cepat darinya dan menetap jauh dari rumah orang tua, dari Jihoon, dari kekasihnya. / Jicheol / Jihoon x Seungcheol / College AU! /
1. chapter 1

Jihoon x Seungcheol

Rating : K

.

.

.

.

.

.

01

Jadi begini, Jihoon itu suka Seungcheol, tapi Seungcheol temannya, lebih-lebih dia anggap sebagai kakak. Tapi saat cowok itu mengatakan cinta padanya -yang jelas saja membuat Jihoon kaget- dan meminta Jihoon untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dia tidak menolak.

Tidak mungkin juga dia menolak.

Jihoon tidak mau lagi mendengar senandung menjengkelkan Yoongi tentang kisah cinta pilu yang tidak dapat tersampaikan setiap kakaknya itu melewati kamarnya. Mengoloknya sepertinya.

Toh, dari awal ibunya kepincut berat dengan anak tetangganya itu. Jihoon juga tidak menampik kalau selera mereka kadang tidak jauh beda. Ibunya suka roti melon, Jihoon juga suka. Ibu tidak suka pedas, Jihoon juga tidak suka. Ibu suka Seungcheol, yah pasti Jihoon suka.

Lagipula siapa yang tidak jatuh hati dengan cowok yang selalu menghampirimu setiap pagi, memperhatikan mu dengan berlebih, dan kedapatan cemburu dengan hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan bersama orang lain. Apalagi kalau cowok itu tampan, baik, dan dapat restu dari ibumu. Setidaknya itu yang Jihoon pikirkan saat menerima Seungcheol.

Dan semakin dijalani, Jihoon semakin mengerti kenapa Seungcheol tidak boleh ditolak.

Padahal Seungcheol telah lulus dari sekolah akhir setahun yang lalu, dan sedang sibuk menjalani hidup barunya sebagai mahasiswa yang tinggal jauh dari orang tua dan pacar, tapi sempat-sempatnya dia mengunjungi acara kelulusan Jihoon.

Jadi saat Seungcheol muncul di sekolah yang pernah menjadi almamaternya sebagai alumni untuk menemui pacarnya, dengan penampilan yang membuat mata siapa saja berhenti berkedip, Jihoon dengan tidak punya malu -kata Yoongi begitu, memeluk Seungcheol.

Mencubit perutnya saat cowok itu tidak mau berhenti menebar senyum hangat pada siapapun yang menyerukan namanya. Tipikal Seungcheol sekali.

"Selamat, ya. Maaf lupa membawa bunga. Sebagai gantinya kamu mau minta hadiah apa?" Bisiknya sambil membalas pelukan Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum dalam dekapannya. Berpikir keras. Es krim, Lotte world, roti melon, melayang-layang di kepalanya, tapi sebelum dia sempat menjawab tubuhnya di tarik ke belakang, Yoongi bersedekap di belakangnya.

Yoongi mengedikan dagunya ke arah fotografer sewaan sekolah. "Foto!"

Jihoon menurut saja saat Yoongi menyeretnya ke tempat yang lebih lapang untuk berfoto.

"Senyum!"

Jihoon tersenyum. Memeluk sebuket bunga di lengan saat kamera itu menyala di hadapannya.

"Kenapa telat?" Dia mendengar Yoongi bertanya.

"Maaf," suara Seungcheol menjawab. "Sudah coba untuk tidak melakukan nya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ngomong-ngomong dimana bibi?"

"Mengurus sesuatu di toko jadi pulang lebih awal. Orang tuamu juga datang tadi."

Jihoon masih berdiri dengan senyum tiga jarinya, padahal gatal ingin menimpali pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, kupikir aku tidak akan setelat itu." Seungcheol berkata. "Boleh aku ikut foto?"

Jihoon tidak mendengar Yoongi menjawab tapi merasakan Seungcheol berdiri di sampingnya, merangkul bahunya nyaman. Mereka tersenyum pada kamera hingga jepretan terakhir.

Kemudian setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Seungcheol -masih dengan merangkul Jihoon- membawanya menghampiri Yoongi yang berteduh di bawah pohon rindang di sisi lapangan.

"Kalian mau kemana setelah ini?" Kakaknya bertanya.

Jihoon mendongak, menatap Seungcheol dengan alis bertaut. Dia juga penasaran kemana pacar yang sekarang sudah jarang dia temui itu akan membawanya.

Tapi Seungcheol malah mengguncang bahunya. "Terserah dia saja." Dia itu Maksudnya Jihoon.

"Tidak peduli juga kalian mau kemana asal kau jaga dia baik-baik, mengerti?!"

Seungcheol terkekeh. Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Di bibir Yoongi bilang begitu tapi ponsel Jihoon selalu dipenuhi pesan darinya saat dia pergi dari rumah.

*

Saat Seungcheol bilang kalau semua terserah Jihoon, maka itu benar adanya.

Setelah kelulusan Jihoon mengganti pakaiannya dengan lebih nyaman, menyusuri hilir sungai Han dengan Seungcheol di genggaman. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan.

Seungcheol tinggal semakin jauh dan punya jadwal semakin padat dia pasti tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, Jihoon mengerti sekali. Dan saat Seungcheol tinggal semakin jauh dan punya jadwal semakin padat, Jihoon juga tidak punya waktu untuk menggenggam kekasihnya seperti ini. Jadi berhubung Seungcheol sedang dekat dengannya kenapa tidak mereka lakukan dua hal itu secara bersamaan?

"Kamu mau makan?" Seungcheol bertanya.

"Tidak lapar." Jihoon bohong, dia belum makan siang, dan belum minum susu untuk mengganjal perutnya, dia lapar.

"Jangan begitu." Seungcheol berujar. "Ayo makan. kita bisa tetap bergandengan tangan seperti ini, dan karena aku tidak bisa makan dengan tangan kiri jadi kamu bisa menyuapiku, atau sebaliknya, bagaimana?"

Jihoon tersipu. Dia malu sekali Seungcheol mengetahui keinginan tidak terucap -tapi dilakukan- nya yang itu.

Jihoon tidak ingin melepasnya. Apa itu kelihatan jelas?

"Sungguh tidak lapar, tapi kalau hyung memaksa sih tidak masalah."

Seungcheol mencubit pipi itu dengan gemas. Susah sekali membuat Jihoon mengatakan iya dan membuat semuanya lebih mudah. Berbelit dan membuat Seungcheol kesulitan menemukan gagasan ide untuk membujuknya sepertinya menjadi hobi Jihoon yang lain.

Padahal akhirnya, apapun yang dia katakan Jihoon iya-iya saja sebenarnya.

*

Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat makan, Jihoon justru makin lapar. Mereka mengunjungi setiap tempat makan tapi saat mendapati antrian penuh Jihoon langsung menolak untuk makan. Dia tidak mau salah satu dari mereka mengantri sendirian, yang artinya tidak ada gandengan tangan seperti janji Seungcheol.

Daripada membuat Seungcheol mengkhianati janjinya dia rela meluangkan waktu lebih lama, berlapar-lapar ria demi menemukan tempat yang sesuai.

Tapi akhirnya Seungcheol menyerah, mereka duduk di kursi taman dekat gedung apartemen --tempat dimana Seungcheol pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya.

Seungcheol merangkulnya, pipinya menempel pada surai Jihoon yang menguarkan harum buah-buahan. "Bagaimana ini? Masa aku tidak melakukan apapun sampai sini? Padahal aku memikirkan banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan sebelum berangkat kemari."

"Kau memikirkan terlalu banyak hal." Jihoon menanggapi.

"--dan itu semua tentangmu." Seungcheol membumbui yang langsung mendapat sambutan berupa geplakan di paha dari sang kekasih.

"Kita belum makan." Jihoon masih memutar gambaran roti melon di kepalanya, dan segelas susu.

Jihoon merasakan Seungcheol mengecup kepalanya jadi dia tersipu. "Maaf. Mau ke dalam? Ibuku bisa buatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Kue?" Tidak ada yang lebih baik dalam membuat kue coklat selain ibu Seungcheol. Dia punya taburan ajaib untuk setiap kuenya, yang orang lain sebut choco chips.

"Dan susu." Seungcheol menambahkan.

"Ayo masuk!"

*

Lagi-lagi tidak seperti janji, rumah orang tua Seungcheol kosong. Jihoon jadi merasa tidak enak karena ibu dan ayah Seungcheol menunda pekerjaan untuk meluangkan waktu menghadiri kelulusannya.

Mereka duduk di sofa, menyalakan tv, Seungcheol membawa sekardus kemasan susu dan mug untuk Jihoon bahkan menuangkannya.

"Minum dulu." Titahnya.

Jihoon menegaknya dengan haus, mendesah merasakan perutnya terisi. Dia mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan lengan sweater yang dia kenakan. Eomma akan marah jika melihatnya melakukan itu. Tapi karena dia sedang berdua saja dengan Seungcheol di rumah orang tuanya, maka Jihoon boleh jadi sedikit nakal.

"Mau makan apa?" Seungcheol menawari. Jihoon tidak yakin mereka punya setoples kue buatan rumah ala ibu Seungcheol di lemari penyimpanan. Roti melon juga sepertinya tidak ada mengingat ibu Seungcheol seorang pengacara, bukan ibu rumah tangga dengan bisnis toko roti.

"Yang ada saja." Akhirnya Jihoon menjawab begitu. Tidak mau menyusahkan Seungcheol.

"Aku pesankan pizza? Jjangmyun? Atau ayam?"

"Ketiganya boleh?"

Oke, lupakan argumen tentang 'Tidak Mau Menyusahkan Seungcheol'.

Lagipula Jihoon berpikir kalau menelpon tiga restoran cepat saji itu bukan hal yang merepotkan, hanya sedikit mengeluarkan uang berlebih.

Seungcheol mengacak surainya gemas sebelum memesan makanan mereka. Cowok itu kemudian bangkit, berjinjit untuk mencapai rak buku tertinggi di samping kabinet tv. Mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kuno dan berlembar-lembar uang untuk dimasukan ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu tidak punya uang."

Seungcheol meringis, duduk lagi di samping Jihoon. "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hari ini, dan malah ketiduran di kereta. Jadi aku harus beli tiket lagi karena salah turun stasiun, dan sisa uangnya untuk pulang."

Jihoon kaget mendengarnya. "Kamu menawariku makan di luar tadi."

Seungcheol itu nekad. Jihoon berpikir bagaimana bisa tadi cowok itu mengajak nya makan di luar padahal uangnya pas-pasan, bagaimana kalau Jihoon kelewatan tadi? Memesan makanan banyak-banyak agar bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk menyuapi Seungcheol. Apa yang dia lakukan jika tidak bisa membayar?

"Tapi kamu menolak."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Yaaa kita makan berarti."

"Dan dengan apa kamu akan membayarnya?"

"Dengan cintaku padamu yang berlebih." Seungcheol mengerlingkan sebelah matanya yang langsung mendapat dampratan berupa bantal sofa dari Jihoon.

*

Ayam, pizza dan jjangmyun datang hampir bersamaan. Mereka makan dengan berantakan, menggigit ayam bersama jjajangmyun. Menggulung pizza bersama potongan daging ayam dan jjajangmyun. Mencoba hal-hal nyeleneh pada makanan mereka seperti yang Jihoon sering lihat di tv.

"Mayo, Hoon." Jihoon memberikan sebotol mayonaise pada Seungcheol.

"Enak tidak?" Dia penasaran dengan rasa mie kacang kedelai hitam mayonaise yang sekarang sedang Seungcheol nikmati.

Sepertinya agak aneh melihat raut wajah Seungcheol saat memakannya.

Tapi cowok itu malah berkata, "Omo! Kau harus coba ini, ji. Masterpiece!"

Jihoon mendekat dengan antusias, memasukan mie itu banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya hingga saus hitam dan mayonaise itu meninggalkan jejak berantakan di sekitar bibirnya tapi kemudian dia berlari terbirit-birit ke belakang untuk melepehkan makanan itu di kloset.

Rasanya tidak karuan. Jihoon heran bagaimana Seungcheol bisa keterlaluan seperti itu bahkan sampai tega menelannya demi membodohi Jihoon.

Saat Jihoon kembali ke ruang tengah, Seungcheol terpingkal-pingkal di karpet sambil memegangi perutnya yang berguncang.

Dia menunjuk Jihoon dan berseru, "kau memakannya!"

Jihoon diam saja.

"Hei, bercanda, jangan marah ah." Seungcheol membringsut mendekat. Dia takut kalau Jihoon diam karena biasanya Jihoon tidak pernah diam bahkan saat ngambek.

"Jihoonie... Maniss... Jangan begitu, Hyung bercanda tadi, maaf ya.." dia membelai sayang rambut Jihoon.

Jihoon memukul perutnya main-main yang Seungcheol artikan sebagai, "permintaan maaf diterima."

Jadi dia dekap kepala itu dan menciumnya. "Sayang kamu."

.

.

.

.

A/N

•jihoon disini childish bgt, tipe2 uke dalam imajinasi aku saat pertama kali liat dia ya gtu.

• _cross publish dari WP. ada cerita sebelumnya disana. di akunku yg namanya sma_


	2. chapter 2

02

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin terkadang anak cheers itu suka dijadikan kambing hitam dalam drama-drama remaja berbumbu romansa, tokoh antagonis pasti berasal dari geng-geng anak perempuan yang hobi memakai rok mini dan berteriak nyaring itu.

Tapi di dunia nyata pun Jihoon pernah merasakannya. Merasakan menjadi tokoh protagonis yang dibully sekumpulan gadis-gadis centil pemandu sorak di sekolahnya.

Mungkin agak menyedihkan sih kalau kasusnya, maksudnya Jihoon kan cowok masa dibully cewek? Tapi mereka itu setengah penyihir jadi wajar dong kalau Jihoon kewalahan.

Dan Jihoon tahu benar motifnya. Apalagi saat sosok jihyo yang memimpin barikade gadis pom pom itu.

Sepertinya yang namanya mantan dan pacar mantan itu selalu menimbulkan perang dunia ketiga bagi kehidupan masing-masing individu. Termasuk Jihoon.

Sejak Seungcheol lulus, gadis itu jadi punya kesempatan emas untuk menganggu Jihoon. Bukannya dia membiarkan gadis itu begitu saja, Jihoon pernah mengganti air mineral gadis itu dengan air dalam botol kemasan yang sama yang sudah dia tambahkan gula dan garam ke dalamnya.

Larutan oralit yang membuat gadis itu sembelit dan rasanya benar-benar definisi dari sembelit.

Tapi yang paling membuat Jihoon meledak adalah saat dia mendapati ruang musik tidak karuan dengan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran, Jihoon menjumputinya hanya untuk mendapati kalau itu adalah lirik-lirik dan notasi tangga lagu yang telah dia buat.

Saat pulang Jihoon mengunci dirinya di kamar tanpa melepas sepatunya. Ibunya menggedor pintu dan memanggil namanya dengan khawatir, tapi yang keluar dari bibir Jihoon hanya sesenggukan. Dia menolak untuk melakukan apapun sejak hari itu.

Rasanya seperti tidak ada lagi hal yang tersisa untuknya. Jihoon terlalu banyak kehilangan. Seungcheol tidak disana, musik itu hidupnya. Tapi kerja kerasnya hancur. Tidak ada yang Jihoon lakukan selain menangis.

Lalu paginya entah bagaimana caranya wajah Seungcheol menjadi hal pertama yang menyapanya saat dia membuka mata.

Seungcheol itu kadang terlalu baik. Jihoon jadi tidak mengerti. Dia pacarnya, bukan superhero, bukan juga ibu peri tapi entah bagaimana selalu bisa menyelamatkan Jihoon dan melakukan apa saja demi mendengar suara tawanya kembali.

Dan Seungcheol selalu bilang "semua baik-baik saja." Yang Jihoon percaya benar adanya.

Semua baik-baik saja, dia baik-baik saja, dia lulus tanpa penghalang yang berarti, nilainya sempurna dan dia langsung diterima di universitas kenamaan di kota.

Jihoon yakin semua telah berubah. Dia sudah tidak butuh superhero atau ibu peri lagi. Dia hanya butuh pacarnya, butuh Seungcheol.

"Kamu bisa tinggal denganku," Seungcheol berujar, mereka tengah menikmati semilir angin malam dari balkon rumah Jihoon.

Malam ini ibunya mengundang keluarga Seungcheol untuk makan malam. Katanya pesta perayaan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal di meja makan termasuk sekolah Jihoon.

Seungcheol jelas kecewa, dia pernah bilang kalau mereka bisa tinggal bersama saat kuliah, tapi Seungcheol memilih sekolah yang terlalu jauh dan Jihoon punya sekolah impiannya sendiri, sama seperti kakaknya.

"Terlalu jauh." Dan juga susah bagi Jihoon untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru.

"Tapi kamu akan mudah melupakanku jika kita tidak sering bertemu."

Jihoon jadi ingat masa-masa SMA dulu. Saat Seungcheol selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemputnya setiap minggu, mengejutkan Jihoon dengan kehadirannya di ruang musik. Dia rela bolak-balik demi bertemu Jihoon.

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya bilang begitu padamu?"

"Kenapa denganku? Ada apa, ji? Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman ya? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Mendengar Seungcheol mengatakan itu Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah. Selama ini Seungcheol selalu berusaha keras untuk Jihoon, apapun untuknya. Tapi dia malah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Seungcheol pasti kecewa, dia pantas kecewa.

"Tidak ada. Maaf..." Bisiknya. Segera tubuhnya ditarik oleh Seungcheol untuk dipeluk.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mu katakan padaku, ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Mereka menikmati dekapan hangat itu setidaknya sampai suara Yoongi terdengar. "Masuk, ji. Udara mulai dingin kau bisa sa--kit Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Jihoon menjauhkan tubuhnya seketika. Berjalan masuk melewati kakaknya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan apa-yang-kalian-lakukan milik Yoongi.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan dia, Choi!" Jihoon dengar kakaknya memperingati.

Dia berjalan ke dapur membantu ibunya mencuci piring selagi beliau membersihkan meja makan. Kemudian Seungcheol sudah ada di sampingnya membantu nya meletakan semua piring ke rak.

"Kapan pulang?" Jihoon bertanya. Dia tidak suka kalau mereka hanya diam-diam saja, takut Seungcheol menganggapnya canggung dan membosankan.

"Besok," Seungcheol menjawab kemudian dia mendekat dan berbisik. "Aku mau menginap disini, boleh?"

Jihoon merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Kalau Seungcheol berbisik begitu, menginap jadi terasa punya arti yang lain.

"S-sudah t-tanya eomma?"

"Sudah," masih berbisik, "bibi bilang aku bisa tidur di kamarmu."

Jihoon menoleh untuk mendapati meja makan telah kosong. Ibunya sudah tidak ada disana. Hanya dia dan Seungcheol di dapur membicarakan sesuatu tentang menginap.

"K-kenapa tidak dengan Yoongi h-hyung saja?" Karena Yoongi punya kamar yang lebih besar dan dia terbiasa dengan konsep menginap, Jihoon kan tidak. Sekalipun itu dengan Seungcheol.

"Yah kamu kan pacarku, masa aku tidur dengan kakakmu..." Seungcheol merengek dan Jihoon tidak salah dengar.

"Memang kalau pacar harus tidur bersama?"

Seungcheol menelan ludahnya seketika.

Oke Jihoon itu polos, dia mungkin tidak mengerti kalau tidur bersama itu terdengar tidak cocok untuk disamakan dengan konsep menginap yang dimaksud Seungcheol.

Menginap itu tidur, tidur bersama ya juga tidur, begitu pikirnya. Tapi Seungcheol yang sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang, mempelajari banyak hal tentang sistem 'tidur' di dunia ini mengerti kalau itu berbeda.

Tapi dia hanya menjawab, "kan aku kangennya sama kamu, Ji."

Muka Jihoon memerah seperti dugaannya. "Tapi jangan bilang-bilang kakakmu ya?" Seungcheol mewanti. Jihoon mengangguk.

*

Jihoon tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Yoongi, sekalipun dia selalu ingin. Jadi menyelundupkan Seungcheol ke kamarnya itu terasa salah baginya. Dia merasa bersalah pada abangnya.

Memang kadang Yoongi itu sedikit cerewet kalau menyangkut Seungcheol. Sepertinya setelah Seungcheol pergi jauh kepercayaan Yoongi padanya juga ikut menjauh.

Tapi Jihoon ingin membuatnya sadar kalau dia salah. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Seungcheol. Dia bahkan lebih manis, lebih perhatian dan lebih suka pelukan.

Dia memeluk Jihoon sekarang sambil bergelung di bawah selimut. Jihoon menikmatinya, dia suka semua bentuk pelukan Seungcheol, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak menyembunyikan itu dari Yoongi.

Jihoon suka dingin, tapi tubuhnya tidak, tubuhnya butuh yang hangat-hangat dan pelukan Seungcheol itu hangat. Jadi dia suka, tubuhnya suka.

Apalagi saat Seungcheol mengusap alisnya lembut, membuatnya mengantuk.

"Ji ... Jihoon ... Sayang ... Sudah besar sekarang..." Seungcheol bergumam. Jihoon terkekeh geli karena dia terdengar seperti seorang bapak yang tidak tega melihat anaknya tumbuh besar.

Jadi Seungcheol itu selain bisa menjadi pacarnya, superhero, ibu peri, dia juga bisa menjadi ayahnya. Jihoon jadi heran dengan sosok apa yang tidak bisa Seungcheol mainkan. Dia harusnya jadi aktor.

"Jadi dulu itu aku kecil?" Jihoon bertanya main-main.

Tapi Seungcheol menjawab, "Sekarang juga masih kecil."

Jihoon menyentil pipinya keras. "Tapi aku suka yang kecil-kecil." Seungcheol menambahkan yang jelas saja membuat Jihoon tersipu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan tidur lagi malam ini," Seungcheol berujar lagi.

Jihoon mendongak, "kenapa?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, mendekap Jihoon lebih erat. "Tidak mau melewatkan waktu untuk melihatmu seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi wajah Jihoon panas. Dia memukul dada Seungcheol yang malahan membuatnya terkekeh.

*

Seungcheol tetap tidur akhirnya. Jihoon tahu karena dia bangun lebih awal dan mendapati kalau Seungcheol masih memejamkan mata di sampingnya.

Setalah malam tadi Jihoon jadi tahu satu hal lagi tentang Seungcheol. Cowok itu berisik tidak hanya saat terjaga tapi juga saat tidur. Bahkan dia masih sempat mengigau sekarang, dia meraba-meraba seprai di sampingnya, mengusapnya dan membuat gerakan seperti sedang mengucek sambil bergumam, "won... Cuci ... Cuci ... Bajumu." Yang membuat Jihoon tertawa.

Si Won itu mungkin roomate Seungcheol. Mereka pasti punya masalah dengan pembagian tugas bersih-bersih dorm. Mungkin teman sekamar Seungcheol itu sering menumpuk baju, dan dia lelah memarahinya sampai-sampai saking lelahnya Seungcheol jadi memarahinya dalam mimpi.

Manis sekali.

Pagi itu mereka sarapan diam-diam sebelum Yoongi bangun. Setelah itu Seungcheol berpamitan dengan keluarganya dan berangkat ke stasiun ditemani Jihoon yang bersikeras ingin mengantar nya.

Di sana Seungcheol tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat bahkan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dari tanah. "Aku akan merindukan mu dengan cepat."

Jihoon pun begitu.

"Jangan lupa menghubungi ku saat kau sampai." Dia mengingatkan, Seungcheol masih memeluknya, mungkin sampai lengannya lelah mengangkat berat tubuh Jihoon.

"Aku akan terus menghubungimu bahkan sebelum sampai dan setelahnya."

"Jangan, penumpang yang lain akan terganggu karena kamu berisik dan teman sekamarmu juga."

Jihoon ingin menambahkan "karena kamu sudah cukup menganggu won dalam mimpi." Tapi harus dia urungkan saat mendengar suara berisik kereta yang datang.

"Maaf, mereka harus maklum karena aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain pacarku." Seungcheol menurunkannya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Jihoon yang tersipu untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dia mengecup sayang kepala Jihoon sebelum naik ke keretanya, Jihoon masih berdiri di peron yang sama sambil memandangi kereta Seungcheol yang lama-kelamaan mengecil dan menjauh.

Kemudian sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel nya.

Jihoon merinding mendapati siapa yang mengirim nya dan pesan yang tertulis disana.

Kemana kau setan kecil? Apa yang kau selundupkan tadi malam di kamar mu?

A/N

•seungcheol itu aku banget. Yang gk tega kalo liat Jihoon jadi growing man, miris kalo liat Jihoon sok manly. Padahal semua orang juga tahu kalo dia imut, kenapa harus pura2 dan menutupi gtu loh.

•aku gk ada dendam sama anak cheers kok sumpah. Boro-boro deh. Untung di sekolahku gk ada ekskul begituan :v


End file.
